


My One and Only Nana

by mochi2zhonglele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Grammatical errors, M/M, Okay bye, and awkward phrases, be warned, chensung is mentioned, failed fluff lol, happy birthday nana, jisung as nana's adopted bro, love markmin juseyo, mark gets annoyed, soft nana, some word dump, spoilt jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi2zhonglele/pseuds/mochi2zhonglele
Summary: Mark just wants to spend time with Nana





	My One and Only Nana

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NANA!! ♥ my baby is 18 today (lol im younger)

He buried his nose into the latter's light brown hair and sniffed onto the sweet rose scent. His lips formed into a small smile at the way the other lies above him. He kept his arms around his body to keep him secure as they sprawled on the couch, limbs tangled with each other. He used his free hand to play with the soft locks of hair, enjoying the feeling of the latter's hair between his fingers. The TV was running, streaming one of the other's favourite drama. He liked the drama as well but with this sweetheart in his arms, he couldn't help but get distracted, often staring down to stare at the latter.

"Mark."

"Yes, Nana?"

"Stop staring and watch with me." Jaemin whined, snuggling closer to the crook of the older's neck.

"I'd rather watch you all day than that stupid drama." Mark stated, chuckling when the younger punched him on the chest.

Red hue decorated Jaemin's pale cheeks. He huffed and laid his head back on Mark's chest. Mark pressed a kiss on the top of his head.

"How could you still blush after three years of dating?" He teased, using his index finger to make Jaemin face him.

"Because I love you." Jaemin easily answered, scrunching his nose. "And stop distracting me. I want to watch."

"Of course, just for my Nana."

It was a Sunday, a day free from studying, a day free from angsty teachers and a day free from being locked between the four walls called a classroom. Mark and Jaemin are still in high school, the older is to graduate in another five months time. With his graduation not less than half a year ahead, his time was taken away for extra classes, homeworks and assignments. The weekends are the only times they could spent their time together cuddling or going out on a date, minds free from school.

"Ew."

Mark craned his neck to see who was behind him, rolling his eyes at the sight of Jaemin's adopted younger brother.

"Can you get off the couch. Lele and I booked the couch to watch The Last Jedi." Jisung said, crossing his arms while his Chinese boyfrie- _friend_ rocked on his feet.

Jaemin looked up and smiled. Mark's heart jolted.

_I'm dating a correct masterpiece._

"Hello, Sungie. Wanna watch your movie? When will it start?" Jaemin asked.

Mark groaned internally. The exact reason why Jisung was brat. His hyung spoils him. It's not like the Canadian actually cares, but it just gets on his nerves whenever Jisung just had to ruin their time together and Jaemin always gives in. He looked at the younger on his chest and pouted.

"We can cuddle in our room, if you want." The brunette assured, pecking the older on the lips.

"Why must you always give in?" Mark whined.

"Cause he loves me more than you." Jisung's annoying voice piped in.

"Even though I have never left your side, I have to admit you're annoying." Mark heard the Chinese say, making him grin in victory.

"Hyung.... Why do you side him?!" Jisung complained, shaking his body, his electric blue hair dancing along.

"Cause I do."

Jaemin sat up and gestured his younger brother to come and take their spot. The Canadian sighed and got up as well, ignoring the stink eye Jisung gave him. The two younger teens eagerly sat on the couch, both of them reaching for the remote almost immediately. Mark's shoulder slumped, behaving like he was defeated by a five year old. He felt arms wrapped around his neck and turned around.

"Yes Nana my love?"

Blush crept onto Jaemin's cheeks. "Let's go to bed?" He said, only to let his cheeks turn a darker red.

The younger let out an unmanly shriek when Mark lifted him off the ground and into his arms, instinctively hugging onto the other tight. He whined and punched Mark's chest.

"Don't do that again." He warned, trying to make an angry face that ended up making Mark melt in the spot.

"Shush." Mark whispered, bumping their foreheads together. "You still love me."

" We are still here, you know." Jisung interrupted, earning a smack from Chenle.

"That's the main reason why we are going to our rooms." Mark retaliated, walking his way to their room.

"Don't do anything I and Chenle wouldn't like to hear."

"Your brother is still 19!"

"Who knows?"

Jaemin only shrugged at the youngest's attitude. He's used to it obviously, being the one who actually spoilt him. Mark wasn't.

"It's okay. He's going to his father's home next week so he won't be here to interrupt us." Jaemin said, lying his head on the older's shoulder.

"He better."

Arriving the room, he kicked the door with his leg and gently laid Jaemin onto the bed that was full of plushies and nothing else. He smiled at the sight of how small his boyfriend looked between those toys. He watched as the younger moved back to lean his head on the headrest so he could get comfy with plushies beside him. Jaemin hummed and made grabby hands to Mark, who gave in by jumping onto the bed, rippling a scream through the latter's throat.

"Nana, I love you so much." Mark whispered, kissing Jaemin's collarbone.

Jaemin giggled. "I love you too. You're so clingy~"

Mark trailed butterfly kisses down the column of Jaemin's neck, feeling him shiver beneath him. He felt his hair being tugged several times by no one else but his boyfriend. He pulled away and pecked the latter's lips.

"You're" _kiss_ "so" _kiss_ "beautiful" _kiss_ "Nana"

Their lips were pressed into a kiss, soft and gentle, full of sweet unconditional love. Jaemin threw his leg over Mark's thigh and moved himself closer to the other, their eyes not losing each other. The Canadian only placed a hand on the latter's waist and dragged him close until their foreheads touch. He relaxed at the feeling of Jaemin's warm breath ghosting against his, not wasting the chance to give him a peck.

"Do you still want to watch the drama?" Mark asked.

Jaemin shook his adorably. "I'm tired. Let's sleep."

A deep chuckle resonated in the room. "It's midday, Nana."

"I don't care." Jaemin whined. "Let's sleep."

"Of course, Nana."

_My one and only Nana._

**Author's Note:**

> that. was a fail. oh well. if i want to write a fic dedicated to an idol's bday maybe i should write a month earlier. HAH. kill mE


End file.
